Dyskusja:Wampir
Wydaje mi się, że wszystkie poniższe rodzaje są wampirami niższymi. Sugeruje to jedno słówko z cytatu: "Zetknąłeś się kiedyś z przypadkiem, by wampir rozszarpał ofiarę na strzępy? -Nie. To się nie zdarza -W przypadku wampirów wyższych nigdy - odezwał się łagodnie Emiel Regis. - Z tego, co mi wiadomo, nie kaleczą '''też' w tak straszny sposób alp, katakan, mula, bruxa ani nosferat. Dość brutalnie ze zwłokami ofiar obchodzą się natomiast fleder i ekimma.(...) Nie możesz więc też nie wiedzieć, że ekimm i flederów nigdy nie spotyka się w naszym klimacie."'' Chrzest ognia str. 146-147 Emiel mówi że wampiry wyższe nie rozszarpują swoich ofiar, ale później dodaje że alp,katakan,mula,bruxa i nosferat również nie rozszarpują. Sugeruje to że te gatunki nie są wampirami wyższymi. Chyba że ktoś znajdzie inny cytat, który obali moją tezę. --Sum 19:40, 24 lip 2006 (CEST) Ja kierowałem się Companionem, głowy nie dam. Jednak wiadomo, że wampiry niższe nie posiadają ludzkiej postaci, czego przykładem jest Fleder. Glifion 19:46, 24 lip 2006 (CEST) mi wydaje się że wampir wyższy to nie jakaś przegródka (wampiry niższe, wampiry wyższe), tylko po prostu nazwa gatunku - tak jak wspomniane alpy, mule, bruxy. więc oprócz gatunku alpy czy mule istnieje gatunek, który nazwano wampirami wyższymi (nie jest to grupa), z brakku innej nazwy, bądź aby podkreślić że ten gatunek jest mądrzejszy/potężniejszy niż inne... troche pogmatwałem ale mam nadzieję że ktoś zrozumie :P Eamon A ja proponuję pozostać przy tym co jest: http://www.gmf.pl/dark_fantasy/index.php?nr=131, krótki opis poszczególnych gatunków wampira, w oparciu od sagę i podręcznik do Gry Wyobraźni. Autor na końcu przyporządkował Fledera i Ekimmę do wapirów wyższych, ale w komentarzach podkreślił, że chodziło mu o wampiry niższe (które nie są podobne do ludzi). Najlepiej by było zapytać o to samego pana Sapkowskiego (: bo zarówno ten artykuł, jak i wiele innych jest wytworem wyobraźni autora. AS najlepiej wie jak podzielił wampiry. Glifion 20:04, 24 lip 2006 (CEST) A do którego gatunku zaliczyć Regisa? Chyba on jest typowym przedstawicielem wampira wyższego? Może REDzi, przy jakiejś okazji spytali by się ASa jak to jest z tymi wampirami? --Sum 20:36, 24 lip 2006 (CEST) Regis jest zwykłym wampirem wyższym, a skoro on nie opisuje się jako mula, alp, bruxa, należy sądzić że wampiry wyższe są gatunkiem obok innych gatunków wampirów, a nie że są zbiorem gatunków. Eamon Zgadzam się z Eamon. To co zmieniamy hasło? Sum Jak już zmieniać, to pozostawić jedynie same nazwy wampirów, bez wampirów wyższych... nie ma pewności co do tego czy to jakiś odrębny gatunek, czy jakieś super-wampiry najpotężniejsze spośród poszczególnych gatunków. Glifion 23:00, 24 lip 2006 (CEST) Cóż, wracając do dysputy sprzed lat wampiry wyższe według mojego pomyślunku to istoty potrafiące myśleć, zmylić człowieka aparycją, nie dać po sobie poznać. Geralt wiedział, że Regis to wyższy rodzaj wampira, uświadomił to sobie po pewnym czasie(zapewne podczas, gdy jego kompan wyciągnął rozżarzoną podkowę), Regis zmylił go, oszukał pogromcę potworów. Te proste czynniki spowodowały obawy Geralta przed nim lecz jeszcze dochodzą zdolności, które owy wampir posiada a pozwole sobie ich nie wymienić. Bywajcie zdrów! Esskel (dyskusja) 22:23, sty 23, 2014 (UTC)Esskel O. Dyskusja o podziałach wampirów pojawiła się chyba na wszystkich forach związanych z Wiedźminem - było na Wieży Błaznów ze strony AS-a, było na forum Gry Wyobraźni (pamiętny temat "Czy Regis był nosferatem?") i na The Witcher Board od Redów. Kłopot w tym, iż jasnych wskazówek nie ma. Taki Regis, czymkolwiek jest, do wampirów wyższych oczywiście się zalicza. Podobnie chyba bruxa (Geralt początkowo brał Vereenę za rusałkę). Co do innych, to informacji nie mamy praktycznie żadnych. SMiki55 (dyskusja) 17:27, sty 24, 2014 (UTC)